They Think They Deserve It
by ForestValentine
Summary: Bella eagerly left forks behind years ago. Now three years later and currently a co owner of a club with Jacob. Bella has quickly become a hot commoditie in Seattle, able to bag any man or woman with her infamous smile but strictly enforces a one niters only policy. No love allowed. But Will her life long crush be able to change that? Bella and Esme fan fiction. All Human.
1. Stunning Eyes

_Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or any of it's characters. All that belongs to Stephanie Meyer...That lucky**_** bitch-_-, this is a girlxgirl story so if you don't like please feel free to click the back button.**

I groaned in irritation around my lunch break cigarette as I read the text on my phone: _From Jessica Stanley 8:42 P.M. **When are you coming home baby? *Pouty Face***_I grinded my teeth as I typed "_**I'm Not your Baby" **_but of course I deleted that and just slid the phone into my pocket. We flirted for two weeks and fucked twice I thought with awe at how she thought that meant we were together. It's like the online pop up adds for free shit that's not really free, if you make them work even a little bit for it they think they deserve it. That their entitled to it. I shake my head once with a grim smile on my face as I flick my nearly new cigarette into the dirty sidewalk and glance at the people near the front entrance fidget as they waited to get into "The Pack".

I shake my head again at the stupid name Jacob choose for the club but much to my ire people loved the name apparently it was "Hip. Eccentric" I looked at the people who said that as if they were on crack... Hell half of the people who come into this club looked like they were on crack,meth, and oxycottons. I felt my phone vibrate against my thigh and nearly screamed I know it was Jess, you would think after 15 ignored text messages and 6 missed calls she would get the point but no. I flexed the middle finger of my right hand in front of my face and glared at it "Damn you Bella Jr. You caused this." I murmured.

"Bella!" I was yanked from my thoughts abruptly by a deep voice that I would recognize anywhere, I raised an eyebrow and turned behind me towards the sound of the voice and was rewarded with Jakes shaggy head popping out from the employees exit, face burning with his usual bright goofy smile "Get your lazy ass back to work Swan!" I grin at him giving him that bone melting smile that works without hitch on everybody...But him. "You really want to try to use your "Fuck You, Fuck me, Im hot smile" on a gay guy" he said with a raised eyebrow of his own, silence rang through the alley way for a moment before I said "You got all that from a smile" he rolled his eyes before he flipped me off and sighed "Just get back to work Slut" he said with a grin making me smirk at him before I said "Whatever Man-Whore" as I pushed past him and strolled into the break room.

I was instantly greeted with the sound of a chainsaw making me scowl at the familiar sound and turned my head towards the couch and incidentally at Paul Lahote who was snoring away on the broken couch that probably had a permanent indent from his ass on it, I walked over to the lazy employee and trust me those words coming from me meant lazy, I kicked his feet off the coffee table that was now stained with mud.

The Native American jerked out of his sleep with a girl like scream that made me and Jake howl with laughter, I wiped a tear from my eye as he jumped to his feet and practically screamed "Oh fuck you guys!", I turned to Jake who was leaning against the wall as he held his stomach and laughed. I smiled slightly at the sight Jake may not be realated to my blood but he was my little brother. He was the reason I left Forks.

How a father could callously kick out his only son for admitting he's gay was incomprehensible to me. I flash back to that day seamlessly;_** Something sputtered in front of me and I groaned as I thought "Why is Jake so proud of this rust bucket again?", I looked towards the heater desperatley as it shut off despite the endless snow falling around me, I smacked the heater hoping that despite my minuscule electronic know-how that the smack would knock something back into place but of course the heater just buzzed once before being silent. I shivered agasint my will as I turned back to the watch the small rural cabin anxiously, Jake said I didn't have to stay but he needed someone their for him and God knows his sister weren't going to be their to support him. **_

_**Billy Black always seemed like an understanding man I reasoned to my uneasy mind, just as I began to relax I sprang out of the car instantly when I heard something crash in the he house before the flimsy front door flung open, it's weak frame slamming against the wall loudly.**_

**_"Get the fuck out of here you faggot!" Jacob stepped out of the house slowly an agonized look on his now pale face. I instanley ran towards Jake who didn't even seem to notice I was there until Billy screamed from his post in the doorway "Bella get away from that freak!" Jacob visibly flinched and recoiled away from me when I stopped in front of him and reached to grab his arm reassuringly._****_"Bella didn't you hear what I said! He's no good, he's gay. Get away before you catch it! Thank god his mother is dead already this would have killed Sarah!" The tears that slide silently down Jacob's face make me loose my already fragile control._**

**_"I squeezee his arm comfortingly as I scream back at the crippled man "Are you that it's Jake who would have killed her Billy!" His wrinkled face crinkled in rage as he opened his mouth to say something but I intercept him and yell "Last time I checked Jacob was the one who protected his sister and payed the bills!" The man visibly winced at the words before his eyes watered almost making me regret it. Almost._****_  
><em>**

**_Billy's eyes harden after a split second and he snarls at me "Get the fuck out of here and take that abomination with you!" I flip off the man as I force myself to ignore Jacob's sobs at least till I can get us out of here. I grip Jacob's hand and say "I'll always be by your side"_**

A cold hand encloses gently around my wrist yanking from me from my thoughts sharply forcing me to look into Jake's worried eyes. "Bell's" he whispered softly, I force myself to smile and say "It's all good Jake" he looks into my eyes concernedly for a moment longer before he releases my arm and smiles slightly "Alright than how about doing what I pay you too?".

I laugh as I walk towards the door leading towards bar the with a smile, noise assaulted me as soon as I passed through the doorway, I looked at the large crowd surrounding the bar and smiled wryly at least I was going to be earning my pay today.

I bent over behind the bar ignoring the wolf whistles echoing through the bar at my bared ass and grabbed a new bottle of Bacardi to replace the near empty one, my hand had just closed around the neck of the bottle when I heard a sexy voice ask softly "may I have drink?" I felt my body involuntarily shiver with pleasure at the seductive voice already knowing I would try my best to get her in bed tonight.

I stood up from behind the counter quickly with my sexy smile in place, ready to flirt with her but nearly dropped the new bottle when I met stunning green eyes that I would know anywhere...Esme?

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

**_Authors note: so what do you guys think? I mean truly think. this is my first ever story on Fan fiction. I decided to write this because one I think Esme is sexy and two their is hardly any EsmexBella stories. but anyway I'm just going to shut up in about one second. reviewing would be appreciated,-4_**


	2. Blushes

Disclaimer:...Yeah still dont own twilight or anything twilight related BUT I am sorry for all grammer and spelling errors in this story.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Dear Lord" I howled silently as I let my eyes trail down the sexy mother's frame slowly, she had not changed at all, she still had curves that would make a model weep I noted as I struggled to look away from from her ample chest and back to her face.

The skin tight dress she wore pratcaily made me bark but I swallowed the urge at the awkward cough she gave, "Excuse me?" Her eyebrow rose up amusedly as she realized what had happened making me blush "I don't blush damn it" I hissed to myself.

"I'm afraid you just did dear" or at least I thought I said to to myself, my cheeks burned red enough to rival Rudolph making me curse silently as her grin morphed into a satisified smirk at the deepening color.

I dug my fingers into the oak of the shelf underneath the bar restrainingly venting my frustration into it with cresnt moon indents, I tore my eyes away from the woman's hypnotic emerald ones and rasped pathetically "Drink?" The woman chuckled one side of her mouth remaining quirked up in a smile as she spoke "Scotch on the rocks".

I closed my eyes for a moment gathering myself as silently I thanked every god I had ever heard of for the fact that at least she didnt remember me, "Because that wouldn't be akward right? Meeting the gangly teenager who tried to kiss you three years ago would just be peachy fuckin keen"

"Coming right up" I spoke softly as I placed the Bacardi bottle under the bar on the cheap booze shelf and turned towards the bottles of expensive liquor we kept paraded out in the open to tempt drinker to buy that instead.

My fingers gripped an expensive bottle of single malt scotch after I scanned the line up and thunked the bottle onto the bar loudly as I worked quickly and quietly dying to get away from this woman who was making me act like the shy teen I had been in forks and not the fucking stunning woman I was known as here.

A malt glass was placed onto gleaming wood quickly before being softly pushed, the glass slowly slid towards the woman as I opened the mini fridge bulit into the bar and flicked the ice scoop pre prepared with ice theatrically letting the ice sail through the air and clunk into glass with astounding accuracy.

The woman's smile deepened making the dimple on her left cheek stick out adorably "well that was boring" the woman teased softly making me roll my eyes as I unscrewed the glass cap of the bottle and poured a rough estimate of scotch into the glass.

"On the house" I muttured as I turned slightly putting the bottle back onto the shelf and moved to retreat through the opened backroom door rapidly before slender fingers locked around my wrist keeping me in place, the gentle grip filling like a steel cage to me.

"Every good bartender is also a therapist" the woman scolded playfully as she tugged slightly making me turn back around, dread forming in the pit of my stomach when I was facing her again the feeling of fingers tips running across my arm as they slid off made me moan internally.

The woman sipped once from the amber filled glass before lowering the glass from full lips, a red tongue darted out from between her lips and licked the remaining liquid from her lips slowly making me shudder at the though of what the red thing could do.

The woman chuckled at the shudder that ran down my spine as she pushed the glass onto the bar with her fingertips, I shook my head slightly trying to literally shake away any thoughts about her tongue before I finally spoke again.

"Why did you choose this bar?" I asked both her and God wistfully "Why do you want me to leave already?" Esme teased softly before taking another arousing sip from her glass making me look away as not to get hypnotized again.

I glanced at the crowd on the dance floor analyzing the crowd and finding it was mostly fake hipsters and d-bags grinding against cheap sluts as I mentally said "yes" before contradicting my thought out loud "of course not, though it never hurts to know what make us so appealing to our customers", the woman raised an eyebrow "well nameless bartender my friend Kate heard about this club and decided we should test it before we decided if it was going to be the location of my bachelorette party".

My fingers dug into my palm roughly as I began to hiss "your-" a severly drunk blonde stumbled out of the crowd and over to the bar leaning against Esme hazardously as she slurred "I love this place" the woman was barley understandable between the alcohol and an thick accent but she managed to pull a genuine smile from Esme anyway.

"Speak of the devil, this would be said friend Kate", my eyes scanned the blonde who was clearly drunk off her ass, I was miffed to admit that she was beautiful as well though I already hated her for the fact that A she was leaning against Esme and B she could lean against Esme, the woman scooped up Esme's drink and quickly downed the whole glass making me grin at the upset look that appeared on Esme's face.

"That was my drink" Esme whined child-like to the blonde who was absent mindly slipping a booze covered cube of ice from the glass into her mouth, "well now you can filrt more with the sexy bartender" she definitely earned some Bella points for calling me sexy but Esme wasnt flirting with me... Was she?

"I'm not flirting Kate" Esme hissed turning sligthly red giving me the satisfaction of seeing her blush instead, the blonde lifted a eyebrow as she crunched the cube in her mouth, "I didn't hear you deny the sexy the part", this time we both turned red making me hate the blonde for sure again "stupid blush causing blonde" I thought embarrassedly.

"I need more alcohol" the woman yelled suddenly dragging me out from my thoughts as the sound managed to somehow boom over the music I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Esme swallowing my questions and feelings and pushing them towards the back of my mind "I think the last thing she-" "Make it vodka" the woman interrupted me as if I never spoke in the first place, Esme laughed before she spoke "it's quite alright I'm driving and giving her alcohol will make her go away, not giving-" "Russian vodka" the woman declared cutting off Esme also.

I maneuvered my hand underneath the bar without looking and grabbed three beers. placing them on the bar and sliding one towards Esme and pushing the other two to the blonde who pouted at them, "no vodka" the woman whined making me roll my eyes keeping the smirk off my face barley as I said "I give you free beer and you be happy with free beer" the woman perked at the sound free and grabbed the beers quickly before moving back into the crowd.

"I'm just making a killing today with all the free alcohol im selling" I thought with a sigh making the woman quirk a eyebrow as she raised the bottle to her lips, "why the hell am I even giving away free drinks I never give away drinks" I continued on the same train of thought as I served a buff frat initiate.

"Three jagger bombs, 6 budwisers, and um" the young man coughed his face turning pink as he murmured "one pink friday" I raised a eyebrow a smirk gluing to my face as I leaned to the left to look around his massive body at the group he had just enetered with confirming their were no woman around the rowdy bunch.

"Which one of you wants the chick drink" I asked tactlessly making the large man blush one again "It's not a chick drink" he protested with a mumble making me laugh as I nodded with realization "ahhh it's for you" the man's blush went from pink to red, Esme sputtered on her beer but subtly looked away from the duo as If she had just seen something more ridiculous on the dance floor.

The large man shuffled as if he wanted to high tail it out of their but instead mumbled "that's sexiest" I couldn't help the laugh that made me throw my head back, he looked away ready to leave before I grabbed the sleve of his shirt and tugged it quickly preparing his drinks and placing them on one of the plastic serving platters patrons could use to cart their own damn drink to their table.

He quickly pushed fifty over the counter grabbing the tray and looking as if he were going to bolt before I slipped my hand over his and applied just enough pressure to get him to stay, "Whats your name?" I asked curiously wanting to know the name of one of my most strangest customers

The man turned pink a final time as he said "Emmett" and quickly took his tray and disappeared back into the crowd, I watched the large head that towered over the crowd for a moment before turning back towards Esme.

The woman had a glare on her face that felt as if someone had splashed bone freezeing Ice water over my head, I glanced behind myself wondering what the asshole behind me did to her and was of course met with the mirrior behind the expensive booze shelf... Of course I was the asshole.

"What the hell did I do" I whined silently as I turned back towards the woman who was already up and giving me a scoff as she shoved a 20 onto the bar with a bang before she melted back into the crowd without a look back leaving me wondering what the hell I did once more.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Authors note: Yes this story is ALIVE! Muahahaha!... wow I am such a frickin dork -le sigh- well I did it and it's one of my longest chapters yet which I think deserves some review love ^_^, thank emokidnthecorner for kicking my butt into action on this story. I know I previously had more chapters but I redid them now do you think that this chapter made sense? Did you like it? Please let me know. Thanks for reading. -ForestValetine who wishes you a early merry Christmas and happy new year!


End file.
